


A Different Kind of Warfare

by Phantom_Midge



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fail_fandomanon, Crack, Gen, Pasta, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Midge/pseuds/Phantom_Midge
Summary: The Autobots never saw it coming.





	A Different Kind of Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/307246.html?thread=1750161710#cmt1750161710).

"You don’t know what you're doing!" cried the kidnapped human scientist. "The world is not ready for this technology!"

"Silence, fleshling!" Megatron said, poking her in the stomach with his new human-poking stick.

"Ow," she said.

"Launch the missile!" Megatron commanded.

Soundwave obeyed, pressing the launch button. The ceiling of the secret underground base opened, and a tiny, tiny rocket, no bigger than a fire hydrant, shot upward to the heavens.

"I never meant for this to happen," the scientist sobbed. "I wanted it to be used for good, not evil..."

Megatron poked her with his stick again, laughing diabolically.

The tiny, tiny rocket travelled for miles, disrupting the migration of multiple flocks of geese before it finally reached its destination. It flew into the Ark through an open window and fell to the floor, but not before whacking Ratchet on the head.

"Ow," he said.

"Is that a rocket? It's so small!" said Wheeljack.

The rocket made a beeping noise and began to glow bright red. 

"That can't be good," said Ratchet.

An explosion rocked the Ark. Thousands of tons of spaghetti, formerly compressed to the size of atoms, flooded the ship, drowning the Autobots in saucy, garlicky noodles.

They never saw it coming.


End file.
